Un dernier voyage
by LuuMineusement
Summary: Durant toutes ces années, Chihiro avait douté. Qui était-elle vraiment ? D'où venait-elle ? Elle le savait à présent. Treize ans après avoir quitté le monde des Esprits, elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner. OS


Première publication pour** Le Voyage de Chihiro** qui est incontestablement mon film préféré ! Comme beaucoup de gens j'ai voulu donner une suite au chef d'oeuvre de Miyazaki. C'est assez triste et sombre, je préfère prévenir ... c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi un rating T.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'imaginer et à l'écrire (malgré la longueur qui reste moindre) et je voudrais vraiment savoir si cela vous a plu (et en plus, comme je suis trop sympa, je réponds toujours aux reviews !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un dernier voyage <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

La neige tombait paresseusement depuis plusieurs heures. Le ciel était d'un blanc pur et presque irréel. Le sentier à travers les bois était recouvert d'un immense tapis d'ivoire dépourvu de la moindre empreinte, humaine ou animale. Les arbres aux branches dénudées de leurs feuilles formaient une étrange alcôve au-dessus du chemin. Le givre dessinait des arabesques sur les troncs noirs. La scène avait quelque chose de poétique et de troublant. Chihiro hésita un instant. Allait-elle oser détruire de son passage ce tableau de maître peint par la Nature elle-même ? Le murmure du vent souffla au creux de son oreille. Il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'un train au loin. _Le_ train. Alors elle n'hésita plus. Ses pas, rapides et décidés la firent avancer sur le sentier immaculé.

Elle était sûre d'elle à présent. Durant toutes ces années, Chihiro avait douté. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi le monde semblait ne pas tourner dans le même sens qu'elle ? Pourquoi voyait-elle dans chaque plante, chaque rivière, chaque montagne, le visage sage et flétri d'un Esprit ? Si ce monde n'était pas fait pour elle, alors d'où venait-elle ? Elle le savait à présent. Treize ans après avoir quitté le monde des Esprits, Chihiro savait qu'elle devait y retourner.

Elle se sentait néanmoins coupable d'avoir attendu tant de temps avant de le comprendre. De nombreux événements n'auraient ainsi pas eu lieu. Ses désastreuses années de collège et de lycée, passées seule, son imagination faisant peur à ses camarades. Le divorce de ses parents, excédés par ses grotesques fables. Les nombreuses séances avec un psychologue qui affirma qu'elle était atteinte de « folie douce ». Son père, mettant fin à ses jours, seul et persuadé que son unique fille était folle à lier. Sa mère sombrant peu à peu dans un étrange mutisme. Mais, maintenant, elle comprenait enfin. Elle était Chihiro, ou Sen, l'humaine du monde des Esprits qui devait rejoindre l'endroit auquel elle appartenait réellement.

_" Je pars maman. Je ne reviendrai pas. "_

Ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire alors que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Sa mère l'avait fixé un instant, puis ses yeux s'étaient de nouveaux perdus dans le vide. Elle avait acquiescé, murmurant un léger « oui ». Pourtant, Chihiro avait juré voir un instant autre chose que du vide dans le regard éteint de sa mère. Elle-même avait peut-être compris que sa fille était trop éloignée du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Mais elle n'avait rien dit d'autre et avait simplement regardé Chihiro enfiler ses chaussures et s'avancer vers la porte. La jeune femme s'était retourné un instant vers le visage de sa mère.

_" Prends soin de toi maman. "_

Un timide sourire était apparu sur les lèvres fines de celle qui fût sa mère durant vingt-trois ans. Et Chihiro avait fermé la porte sur ce sourire. Elle tournait la page. Elle ne reculerait pas.

Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Chihiro s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt, suivant toujours le sentier blanc. Enfin elle _l'_aperçu. Comme la première fois, elle fût à la fois fascinée et apeurée. La façade rouge du bâtiment contrastait avec le paysage enneigé alentours. La statue qui gardait l'entrée de ce qui fût autrefois une gare, était elle aussi couverte de neige.

Chihiro s'avança vers la statue et prudemment posa sa main nue dessus. Elle était tellement froide qu'elle lui brûla les doigts. Enfin, Chihiro releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le noir profond du tunnel. De l'autre côté s'était tenu le royaume des Esprits, treize ans auparavant. Quand était-il aujourd'hui ? Et si ce monde désormais utopique aux yeux de Chihiro avait disparu ? Que deviendrait-elle, perdue dans un milieu qui la rejetait autant qu'elle le rejetait ? Le tunnel sembla entendre ses doutes, car le souffle du vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Chihiro fît un pas, puis un deuxième. Lentement elle s'avança dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Bientôt, les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Elle ressentit le besoin de se retourner une dernière fois vers le monde qui l'avait vu grandir. Une voix murmura dans son esprit. Voluptueuse mais enfantine. Une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

_" Ne te retourne qu'une fois sortie du tunnel. "_

Alors Chihiro avança sans se retourner. Les dalles inégales du sol manquèrent par plusieurs fois de la faire chuter. Elle entendit la voix rassurante et presque amusée de son père.

_" Attention, vous pourriez glisser. "_

Puis la voix autoritaire de sa mère, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur de pierres froides.

_" Chihiro, ne t'agrippe pas à mon bras, tu m'empêches de marcher ! "_

Mais aujourd'hui, Chihiro était seule. Et seule elle avancerait sans chuter et sans dépendre de quiconque. Elle s'écarta du mur et marcha d'un pas plus assuré dans le tunnel. Complétement plongée dans le noir, elle laissa son instinct la guider jusqu'à la sortie. Une force inconnue semblait la faire avancer.

Lentement, Chihiro fini par apercevoir les contours des arcades de la gare. Rien n'avait changé, ce qui était à la fois déconcertant et parfaitement normal aux yeux de la jeune femme. Les bancs étaient à la même place qu'il y a treize ans. Une faible lumière filtrait à travers les vitraux colorés. Des milliers de particules de poussière volaient gracieusement dans le grand hall de la gare. Tout était si familier, si rassurant …

Chihiro avança vers la lumière et franchit la fin du tunnel. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la vision qui l'y attendait. Toute la pleine était recouverte par la rivière. Celle-ci avait commencé à geler sur les berges. L'herbe à ses pieds était blanche, enveloppée dans le givre. Elle apercevait au loin les minuscules bâtiments du parc à thème abandonné, eux aussi couverts de neige. Fixant la large rivière blanchie par le froid, Chihiro eut la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait pas la traverser.

S'appuyant sur le mur froid de la gare, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol enneigé. La rivière finirai bien par disparaître. Après tout, lors de son premier voyage, la rivière avait quitté son lit et disparu à nouveau en l'espace de trois jours. Chihiro décida qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Rien ne la pressait. Elle avait entendu pendant treize, alors laisser passer une journée de plus ne semblait plus être qu'un minuscule pas sur une longue route.

Bercée par ses espérances, Chihiro attendait. Une soudaine léthargie l'enveloppa. Ses yeux se fermèrent paresseusement. Deux voix se battaient à présent dans son esprit. L'une lui sommait d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever et de retourner chez elle, son ancien « chez elle ». L'autre lui murmurait une berceuse enivrante destinée aux enfants qui ne trouvent pas le sommeil. Chihiro rouvrit les yeux. La rivière s'étendait toujours à perte de vue. Alors elle laissa la berceuse l'emporter.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Lorsque Chihiro se réveilla, elle ne sentait plus la froideur et l'humidité de la neige sous ses fesses. En réalité, elle se sentait très bien, entourée par une étrange chaleur. Un inexplicable mouvement la balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. La rivière était encore là, recouverte d'une épaisse brume blanche. Chihiro se sentait néanmoins au plus près d'elle. Elle constata alors que les mouvements qui la balançaient depuis son réveil étaient ceux du remous de l'eau contre la coque d'un bateau. Que faisait-elle sur un bateau ?

Chihiro se tourna vers l'arrière de l'embarcation. Elle était faite d'un bois qui semblait à la fois ancien et solide. Une large voile blanche était fixée à un mât par de vieilles cordes. Le bateau était petit mais il avançait rapidement. Une silhouette qu'elle ne put distinguer se tenait près du gouvernail. Chihiro se releva difficilement et s'approcha prudemment de l'ombre. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle.

Enveloppé dans une tenue traditionnelle brodée d'argent, l'homme qui lui faisait face était sans âge. Son visage blanc était celui d'un jeune homme pourtant son regard, d'un noir perturbant, semblait avoir vu la création même du Monde. Ses cheveux mêlant le blanc et le gris dans une belle harmonie témoignaient eux aussi de son vécu.

- Bonjour Chihiro, où peut-être devrais-je t'appeler Sen ? C'est ainsi que l'on te connait dans le monde des Esprits.

Sa voix était calme et douce. L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du bateau. Chihiro refusa. Milles questions bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-elle sur un bateau ? Allait-elle enfin rejoindre le monde des Esprit ?

- N'aie crainte Chihiro. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, repris l'homme, mais permet-moi d'abord de me présenter.

Il se leva et se tînt debout face à Chihiro, lui souriant.

- Je me nomme Toosu, mais ici on me connaît surtout sous le nom du Passeur. J'ai comme devoir et honneur de faire passer humains, animaux et esprits d'un monde à l'autre. J'exerce cette fonction depuis le Commencement.

- Le Commencement ?

- Depuis le jour où les hommes ont commencé à croire aux Esprits. C'était il y a des milliers d'années.

Toosu marqua une pause et Chihiro se laissa imaginer le monde des Esprits à l'époque des grands seigneurs japonais ou durant le vingtième siècle, ravagé par la guerre. Est-ce que les Bains de Yubaba existaient déjà ? Est-ce que Lin et Kamadji faisaient déjà partis de ce monde ?

- Pour répondre à ta dernière question : oui Chihiro, tu rejoindras bien le monde des Esprits.

- Vous pouvez entendre mes pensées ?

- Elles ne sont pas difficiles à deviner. Tu es un cas à part Chihiro, depuis ton premier voyage, et d'une certaine façon, je t'ai suivi et surveillée durant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant que tu reviendrais … mais je pensais que tu serais venue plus tôt.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère.

- Je le sais. Tu as longtemps douté Chihiro, je l'ai ressenti.

Chihiro aurait pu être effrayée par cet homme qui semblait la connaître mieux que quiconque, presque mieux qu'elle-même mais pourtant et sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, sa présence la rassurait.

- Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vivras heureuse et épanouie dans le monde des Esprits, pour l'éternité. Quand quelqu'un y entre une fois, il ne peut le quitter.

- Mais je l'ai quitté autrefois …

- C'était une exception. En réalité, tu n'aurais même pas dû y entrer. Il faut réunir certaines … conditions pour pouvoir traverser la rivière qui sépare les deux mondes. J'aurai dû être là ce fameux jour pour vous empêcher, toi et tes parents, de pénétrer le monde des Esprits. Tu l'as par la suite quitté parce que je l'ai décidé. Même Yubaba n'aurait pas pu s'opposer à ma décision.

La jeune fille laissa son regard se perdre dans la brume qui entourait le bateau. Yubaba … Chihiro avait toujours vu la vieille femme comme une figure de force. Et voilà qu'elle semblait maintenant inoffensive face au calme Toosu. Ce nouveau voyage serait bien différent du premier, elle le sentait.

- Vous … dirigez le monde des Esprits ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Toosu qui paraissait amusé de sa question, personne ne « dirige » ce monde. Seules les éléments et l'équilibre de la nature le régissent. Il en est d'ailleurs de même pour le monde des humains, bien que ceux-ci l'aient peu à peu oublié au fil des siècles. Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire entre les forces qui nous régissent et les habitants de ce monde.

La silhouette sombre de la rive se détachait peu à peu de la brume. Chihiro se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait aimé que la traversée dure plus longtemps. Le bateau fini par toucher la berge dans une légère secousse. Toosu s'avança vers la proue et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Voilà Chihiro, c'est ici que le voyage s'arrête.

- Vais-je vous revoir ?

- Je crains que non. Personne n'est sensé me voir deux fois.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il me suffirait juste de venir vous voir ici lorsque vous aurez fait passer quelqu'un d'autre …

- C'est ainsi. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, l'équilibre de la nature régit ce monde. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

- Expliquez-moi, demanda Chihiro, voulant à tout prix retarder le moment de la séparation.

Toosu paraissait gêné et triste à la fois. Il baissa la tête et Chihiro le vît alors sous un nouveau jour. Frêle et fragile comme un enfant. Combien de visages avait-il ?

- Parce que tu es morte Chihiro.

Sa réponse lui coupa le souffle. Morte ? Comment pouvait-elle être morte tout en se sentant si vivante ? Elle bredouilla quelques mots, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

- Mais … mais je ne … non. C'est impossible. Impossible. Ma mère … je ne peux pas … Maman, je l'ai laissée …

- Lorsque tu t'es endormie de l'autre côté de la rivière, tu t'es abandonnée à la nature. Le froid t'a emporté. C'est de cette façon que tu as atterrie dans mon bateau. C'est l'unique moyen d'ailleurs. Il faut mourir pour rejoindre le monde des Esprits. Mourir et croire en ce monde. Et tu y as cru Chihiro, durant toutes ces années.

- J'aurais voulu … ma mère …

- Je le sais Chihiro. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Je m'assurerai qu'elle te rejoigne au moment venu. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle croit elle aussi au monde des Esprits.

Toosu la couva d'un regard bienveillant. Une nouvelle fois son visage changea et il redevint le jeune homme qu'il était à leur rencontre. Sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher, Chihiro se jeta dans ses bras. Toosu répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte.

- Merci Toosu, murmura Chihiro le nez dans ses cheveux gris, merci pour tout. J'aurai aimé pouvoir vous revoir un jour …

- Je ressens le même sentiment Chihiro, mais la règle est la règle … Un jour peut-être que les choses changeront. J'ai de grands espoirs en toi tu as un esprit vif et plus fort que tu ne le penses. Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'important ici, je le sens. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis la traversée de Yubaba il y a plus de 150 ans. Grandis et laisse les décennies passer Chihiro, alors peut-être que le Destin nous donnera l'opportunité de nous revoir.

Chihiro et Toosu se séparèrent, et le Passeur déposa un léger baiser sur le front blanc de la jeune fille. En silence il remonta dans son embarcation. Le vent se leva soudain et poussa le bateau loin du rivage. Sa silhouette noire s'estompa petit à petit dans la brume qui recouvrait rivière. Chihiro contempla ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que ne soit plus visible que le brouillard. Alors elle se retourna et monta les marches menant au parc à thème.

Tout était éteint sur la route principale. Les restaurants étaient vides. Quelle heure était-il ? Ne devaient-ils pas se remplir à la tombée de la nuit ? Un affreux doute emplit l'esprit de Chihiro. Elle continua néanmoins sa marche. Et enfin, elle _l'_aperçut. Dressé fièrement contre la brume blanche et éclairé comme un jour de fête, le bâtiment de Grands Bains de Yubaba semblait rempli de vie. Une fine silhouette blanche et étincelante comme les étoiles traversa le ciel gris en ondulant gracieusement.

_" Haku. Kohaku. "_

Alors Chihiro avança et sans crainte se mit à traverser le pont de bois. Un sourire aux lèvres et impatiente de retrouver ses amis, la jeune fille se sentit enfin complétement à sa place dans le monde où elle se trouvait.


End file.
